


A Warm Feeling

by youngkminyook



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngkminyook/pseuds/youngkminyook
Summary: Somewhere along the way, something changed. Something sparked and love grew. You guess so... because you wouldn't be there at this exact moment if you didn't love the man snoring lightly on your lap while you finish the last episode of the drama you’re watching, with the volume low so that he wouldn't wake up.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Warm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to read this as a semi soc-med AU style, check it out here: https://twitter.com/youngkminyook/status/1312055905182117889?s=20

You first met Doyoung in highschool. "Doie" by his friends. A tall and lanky dude who has one of the brightest smiles (in your opinion). But he was quiet. So quiet compared to his bestfriend, Johnny. Johnny was loud, Doyoung was not. 

Doyoung was in your class but not in your friend group. He was always with that tall, rowdy, but sweet boy Johnny. They were almost inseparable. And Doyoung quietly sits beside Johnny at lunch everyday. Sometimes Johnny's other friend, Taeyong, joins them and Doyoung would quietly laugh at their jokes and crazy antics.

You, meanwhile, is friends with Jungwoo. Your childhood bestfriend. Jungwoo is 2 years younger than you, so he wasn't in any of your classes. So you hang out with him as much as you can. It probably made you the girl next door. Yes you were as handful an rowdy as them but your mom keeps you decent. Almost. But also, Jungwoo isn't a handful. He looks shy and quiet but once you get to know him, he's one of the sweetest boy there is. You, Jungwoo, and Haechan make a great team (even though you're the oldest among them, they were still rowdy and uncontrollable. Especially Haechan)

Sometimes classes feel boring. There aren't any Jungwoos that poke at you and make cute faces when you look at them. No Haechan that frequently spaces out whenever wherever. There is though.... the feeling of someone staring at you. And whenever you look around the room, it would always be Doyoung (you think). He would sometimes blankly still stare at you not realizing he was indeed looking at you or notice that you've noticed and you'll see him curse under his breath. It was cute. He was cute and you'll quietly smile to yourself. 

You guess the first time you ever talked to Doie was when he asked you to dance. In your graduation ball. Underneath the cheap lights and... ok, at least decent sound system your high school had set up in the gym. It was there you met a completely different Doie. He seemed taller, smarter (even without the glasses) and he shone so bright like the stars in the night sky. Boosted (loudly) by his table, he shyly went to your table to ask for your hand. It was met by loud cheers and of course you took his hand. He looked good so why would you not take up on his offer? He gently and quietly led you to the middle of the dancefloor where a slow song was played by the DJ, Yuta. 

"You look really pretty tonight." he exhales  
"Just tonight?" you bicker and smile at him  
"Well, I know you catch me staring at you... you look good every single day and your smile makes me feel warm" 

College.... well college was college. It was challenging. But at least you had Doyoung. Unexpectedly, you did go to the same college- under different programs but some of your minors were together. Suprisingly, you guys became acquaintances? friends? College changed him. He became less kept to himself. You would always see (and sometimes bump into him) in coffee shops and parks, albeit still reading a novel or on his laptop. At least he’s not always cooped in the library. And he know has Jaehyun.

Hanging out with Doie isn't so bad after all. It started in a packed coffeeshop full of students cramming and studying last minute for the midterms. your usual seat is gone and your usual barista just gave you a sad smile. Looking for possible vacancies, there you saw Doyoung. Sat on the far end booth, busy with typing on his laptop. Out of desperation, you appeared in front of him with a sheepish grin and asked if you can sit with him with a promise of being quiet. he looked wide eyed and suprised but nodded and smiled. 

The next time you saw Doyoung was in the local diner near your dorm. You were cramming a paper and took the liberty of grabbing dinner and staying for a while to do your paper. The waitresses knew you so they let you stay. It was probably your 3rd cup of coffee refill when a wild Doyoung appeared a little before midniight. You didnt notice Doyoung getting in for a midnight snack. He initially wanted it to go but he saw you and so he sat down in front of you.

“Do you need help?” he asked as he sipped his milkshake.

And that sparked everything. He helped you finish your essay. He made you laugh when you were about to cry your eyes out. And he walked you home. 

The next day at class, he was sat in his usual seat but something was different. He had an iced coffee with him and he gave it to you.

“Thought you’d need it” he smiled brightly. 

You accepted his coffee and for the first time, sat down next to him. I guess it was safe to say that you were together almost the whole day- grabbing lunch together at the crappy school cafeteria, him walking you to your next class and him walking you back to your dorm again.

And then studying out was hanging out. Countless cups of coffee. Midnight shenanigans that the waitresses get to see. Coffee shops turned into movie houses. Weekdays turned to the weekends. 

Driving you home to your parents house when the holidays rolled in. Balloons and cake for your birthday. Him meeting your parents the next thanksgiving. Celebrating small victories (and midterms). 

Somewhere along the way, something changed. Something sparked and love grew. You guess so... because you wouldn't be there at this exact moment if you didn't love the man snoring lightly on your lap while you finish the last episode of the drama you’re watching, with the volume low so that he wouldn't wake up. If you hadn't been cramming for your paper, you guess he wouldn't have keys to your shared apartment. If he didn't asked you to dance in the middle of your crappy gym, you wouldn't have graduated college with the love of your life. 

You sometimes think about how you got lucky. Or maybe how Doie got lucky. But in the end, both of you got lucky because you were able to find that soul that matched yours perfectly. And every choice that you both made brought you together, under the same roof. Hearts beating as one.


End file.
